


Red Vs. Blue One Shot Collection

by CriminalsLoveFiction



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lemon, Multi, Other, Smut, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalsLoveFiction/pseuds/CriminalsLoveFiction
Summary: Straight, Gay, Fluff, Smut, Freelancer, Mercenary, etc. WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!  I'll try my best to write great stories for you.I do not own any part of the RVB franchise, I only own the rights to the plot  and storyline. Rooster Teeth reserve all rights to  all characters.





	1. Introduction

Hey Guys! As a simple introduction, I'm CLF (CriminalsLoveFiction), 18 years old and live in Colorful Colorado.

This story will be updated once or twice a week depending on how much time I have Most likely I will be releasing a story and it's paired Lemon(Smut) every week.

I love the Red Vs. Blue Rooster Teeth series, I've been watching them for a long time and if I, for some reason, can't remember something or get a detail wrong please inbox me or comment and I'll fix my mistake as soon as I have the ability. 

I'm not biased in any area of Fanfiction, so if you have a request please inbox me. Don't be afraid, it may take me a while depending on what's going on. 

One more thing! If you ever need to talk, anything is going on in life whether it be good or bad, please feel free to message me! Like I said earlier, I'm not biased and love to hear from people in their times of trouble. 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. (1)North x Freelancer Reader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N :  
> \- You are known as Agent Alaska  
> \- Back on board the M.O.I. during project freelancer  
> \- This may not be the best since it was the first one shot I've ever written.

"FILIS AGAIN" I yelled. I've been running this training program for two hours. I just got back after being injured and need to regain my strength.

"AGAIN"

After finishing the last round I took a minute to take off my helmet and breath.

"Okay, I got this. The injury didn't slow me down. I got th-" I was interrupted by the sound of muffled laughter behind me.

I turned around to see Agent North with a smug smile.

"Haha, Alaska I think you've done enough for today. You need some rest." His voice transitioned from entertained to gentle. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh, u-uh yea. Sorry were you going to use the training room?" God I'm an asshole, other people probably use the training room at this time.

North again grew his kind and gentle smile, "No, I heard you were back and wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. You may still look cute after that accident, but that may change if you hurt yourself again."

W-wait what. Did he just?...

"North... are you okay?... I mean that's really sweet of you..." I mean, yea I have a crush on North, but he isn't supposed to...fucking South. I tell her one damn thing...

"I'm a lot better knowing that you're back and still going strong." This time he went a little red and I had to take advantage of it.

"Well, you know I couldn't leave a hot bachelor waiting." His face turned an even deeper shade of red. It was a good look on him, damnit. This man is adorable no matter what. Maybe I should tell him?...or...

As i'm contemplating the situation North gets closer and lifts my chin so I'm looking straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"This isn't a joke, I know it may seem odd after all this time that you've been away...but now that you're back I'm not gonna hold anything back. I like you Alaska, and we work in a dangerous industry where we don't know if we're coming back after every mission. I'm not going to waste anymore time, I'm going to be honest...And trust me South telling me you liked me back may have given me a little extra push..."

As he looks at me with intent I have trouble saying anything, "I-I... You are too amazing North... I guess telling your sister what I felt about you was one of the best actions I've ever taken."

I feel a stupid smile forming and catch my breath, we both start to close our eyes, and as North moves his lips closer to mine... of course the training room doors open.

"Shit! I thought you'd be fucking by now, not here anymore." Before we both even open our eyes again we know who it is.

"You know I love you, but your timing isn't great..." North looks at his sister and Carolina before turning red and rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Haha, h-hey, ya know... we could, uh, go back to my room and talk?" I say to him in hopes South or Carolina won't make a comment and fuck this up.

"I , uh, I mean y-yea. We probably should talk this out more." He said to me and flashed a quick smile before looking down again.

As we're walking out... " Make sure to use protection!"

DAMMIT CAROLINA DON'T LET SOUTH INFLUENCE YOU.

Once we return to my room we both sit down on the end of the bed and just look down at our hands. We almost kissed, almost.

"North?"

"Yea?" His head turned to me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I really like you... I just, I'm sorry I'm not really great at expressing myself. I always talk too much or do something stupid. I guess I just-"

The next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. They were soft and gentle as I slowly kissed him back. We pulled apart and just stared at each other. We both smiled and leaned in for another sweet kiss.


	3. (1)North x Reader (M) Continuation (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N :   
> \- Continuation of North (1)  
> \- This may be a bit shite since it's been a long time since I've written Smut/Lemon

"I really like you... I just, I'm sorry I'm not really great at expressing myself. I always talk too much or do something stupid. I guess I just-"  
The next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. They were soft and gentle as I slowly kissed him back. We pulled apart and just stared at each other. We both smiled and leaned in for another sweet kiss.  
After a minute his sweet and soft kiss became more rough and intense. Soon his tongue started to wrap around mine, his left hand around my waist and right pushing me onto the bed.   
He slowly pulled his lips away from mine to take off his shirt, I could feel the heat in my face rise as I stare at his perfect body.  
He caught me looking and gave me a sly smile as he lifted my shirt over my head. Now this time he turned red and I couldn’t help but smirk. I sat up and pulled his head down to mine and we started to kiss again, this time on more than just the lips…  
I fell back onto the bed, and his lips started to trail from my lips, to my jaw line, then slowly all over my neck until he found my sweet spot.  
“North…” You moaned his name at the sweet pleasure of his lips nipping at your neck...At the sweet sound of your pleasure you could feel his member grow under his pants, in turn making your erection a hell of a lot bigger.  
You started to slid his sweats off, then took off your own. You saw the opportunity and took it as you started rubbing your member against his through your boxers.  
“O-oh...mmph...” He started to moan. You couldn’t take it anymore, you quickly pushed North off you and pinned him to the bed. H e had a look of surprise on his face which quickly turned to desire and you dominated the situation.

You kissed him roughly for a minute before running your lips down his neck and nipping at his sweet spot as he moaned your name “ C-colorado…” One of his hands running through your hair and the other rubbing your crotch.

“a-ah...Fuck...mmph…”

You started kissing his chest, then down his abs, down to his torso before teasing his by taking the seam of his boxers in you your mouth looking at his for approval.

He nodded his head with a slight blush and look of lust in his eyes. You brought your hand to his boxers and pulled them off him, leaving him bear of and clothing. You took in the sight of his naked body for a moment, wanting to remember it. 

North started to get impatient and fidget on the bed, “P-please Colorado...just fuck me” 

At the sound of his pleading you took his member in your mouth, and slowly started bobbing your head up and down while wrapping your right hand around the lower part of his member and pumping in rhythm with your head.  
Your other hand pumping your own member as you hear him moaning, only making the pleasure even better.

“...Oooh, fuck yes...Ah! Oh, oh oh, C-colorado, faster, fuck.... Yes, oh fuck!” his body started to arch and you knew he was about to cum. So you started going faster, sucking his member deeper into your throat. 

His back arched upward and he came into your mouth, making you cum onto the bed. You swallowed his sweet nectar and licked his member clean before coming back up to him and kissing him.

You both smiled and each other, you started to play with his beautiful blonde hair. 

“I love you Colorado”

“I love you too North”

You fell onto our back on the bed, as you started looking over at him he jumped ontop of you…

“Now it’s your turn” He said in a seductive tone…


	4. (1)North x Reader (F) Continuation (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> \- Enjoy!

"I really like you... I just, I'm sorry I'm not really great at expressing myself. I always talk too much or do something stupid. I guess I just-"  
The next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. They were soft and gentle as I slowly kissed him back. We pulled apart and just stared at each other. We both smiled and leaned in for another sweet kiss.  
After a minute his sweet and soft kiss became more rough and intense. Soon his tongue started to wrap around mine, his left hand around my waist and right pushing me onto the bed.   
He slowly pulled his lips away from mine to take off his shirt, I could feel the heat in my face rise as I stare at his perfect body.  
He caught me looking and gave me a sly smile as he lifted my shirt over my head stared at me.I couldn’t help blushing as well as he studied my body. I couldn’t take his eyes burning through me, I sat up and pulled his head down to mine and we started to kiss again, this time on more than just the lips…  
I fell back onto the bed, and his lips started to trail from my lips, to my jaw line, then slowly all over my neck until he found my sweet spot.  
“North…” You moaned his name at the sweet pleasure of his lips nipping at your neck...At the sweet sound of your pleasure you could feel his member grow under his pants.  
I slightly started to rub my crotch against his making him moan.  
“C-colorado...a-aah” I could hear the lust and want rising in his voice. He couldn’t take it anymore and slid his pants off as quickly as possible before taking the hem of my pants and giving me a quick glance for approval before pulling them down.  
He slowly kissed around my crotch area, “mmph, please…” you slightly moaned/whimpered. A smirk grew on his face before coming back up and giving you a sweet kiss on the lips.   
As you kissed you could feel his hands move from your waist to your back as he unhooked your bra, throwing it to the side then cupping one with his hand.   
He tooks his lips away from yours trying to tease you with his other hand lightly rubbing over your panties, but before he knew it you put your hand in his boxers and started to slowly rub his member, up and down. Making sure not to go fast enough to let him feel the full pleasure.  
You both get tired of the teasing and take your underwear off leaving you both bare of anything else separating you. North gives you a look of questioning, making sure you want to do this. You lean in close to his ear and whisper “ North, fuck me”   
After he hears you say that he seems to be taken over by lust as he puts his hands over both your wrists and slowly pushes his member into you.   
You wrap both legs around his and move in rhythm, it doesn’t take long before you both start moaning each other's names.  
“F-fuck! North, oooh, North!”   
“Ah, ah, fuck, yes, oooh Colorado!”  
With each sound of pleasure you hear, he starts pumping his member in and out of you faster and faster, you can’t help but arch your back, knowing what’s about to happen, the feeling of pure pleasure he was about to have you release an he was about to release into you.  
“Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, Fuck! North Fuck me, f-ohhhhhhh” You feel the release and in turn making him cum inside you. He pulls out his member and falls down on the bed beside you.  
You turn over to look at him and smile, he catches you looks and starts to blush before looking back at you and asking...  
“Sooooo, does this mean you’ll go out with me?”


	5. (1)Tucker x Mercenary Reader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> \- After the War on Chorus  
> \- Before season 15

"Hey baby, are you into astronomy because you can use my telescope any day."

"Who the fuck are you?" You asked, it was your first day back on chorus after being away for about 3 years on a secret mission. Kimble was an old friend and had called you asking to help get everything back in order after the war.

"Sweetheart I'm Doctor F-OW" The one in the teal armour was now on the ground after a familiar outline had arrived and punched his stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"This is Lavernius Tucker. It's good to see you again (L/N)" Kimble walked over and gave you a hug, happy to see someone she knew could help.

"I have to go and take care of some trouble at the armoury, Tucker will be showing you around." She then leaned closer to your ear and whispered, "He can be an idiot so please, don't kill him."

After she released and you gave a quick glance to the soldier who was puffing out his chest staring at you.

You turned back to Kimble and gave a small chuckle, "I'm sure that if I can handle Felix, I can handle...him." Of course she gave you the 'I know how you handled him look' and you just laughed in return.

"Hey he may have been a complete asshole, but at least it's over now. I'm sorry about it all."

"It's okay, neither of us knew, now, I'll meet with you again tomorrow to discuss your new position." With a curt nod she took her leave.

"Can I be a part of your new position? Bow Chika Bow Wow" You turned and saw tucker with his helmet off, he gave you a small wink.

"Well, now that depends on what your best position is" You respond, knowing he expected you to punch him, not play along.

His face grew slightly pink as you started walking away from him, "Come on Lavernius. You need to show me around." You turned and winked at him, his face grew even more red as he quickly replaced his helmet back on his head and ran ahead of you to start explaining where everything was.

-Le Magical Timeskip-

It had been about two weeks since you started helping get Kimble and her people in shape. They all were alright, though one in particular caught your attention. Tucker, many saw him as a pervert, but in all honestly he just opens sexuality up more than others. You didn't find it weird at all, you actually kind of started to like the dork.

"Grif! Get off your ass!" You yelled at the Orange soldier who looked at you got up as quick as you'd ever seen, "3 Laps. Now." He sure as hell ran fast, as you watched him you hadn't noticed someone come up behind you. He slinked his arms quickly around your waist.

"Hello Beau-" His words stopped as your elbow connected with his helmet.

You turned to see the Teal soldier lying on the ground, unconscious. You lightly lifted him up bridal style, not hard since you always trained hard, and carried him back to your room. You lay him on the bed and take off all his armour.

After you got an ice pack and placed it on his head you sat in a chair next to the bed. After about 2 hours he wakes up and sees you.

"Did I just die and go to heaven?" You laughed at his stupid line. Of course he wouldn't stop even after you socked him.

"Wow, still at it after I knocked you out?" You couldn't help but admire his persistence. I mean yea it was annoying at time, but never the less he he came up with a few pretty damn good lines.

"Hey, your a knock out..." His face became serious for a moment "... and I'll never stop chasing after you." He said with a stern look on his face, You simply smiled in return and took his hand in yours. His eyes went wide in amazement before looking back up at you.

You lifted your free hand to rest on his cheek and looked the man you had started to have feelings for in the eyes. He seemed unsure of what was going on.

"Then I guess I should stop running." You said softly before gently kissing him, it took a moment but when he realised what was happening he returned your kiss. After a while you pulled back to breath as you both stared into each other's eyes.

"(L/N), I-i just need to say...That I, uh, I may like you as more than a friend..." You smiled and raised your brow at his words.

"...Well then, I hope you mean as more than lovers too Lavernius, because I may want more out of this then fucking." A wide grin started to show on his face as he softly kissed you. Raising one hand to comb through your soft hair.

"I think that can be arranged baby."


	6. P1 : Simmons x Red(F) Reader Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This takes place back in blood gulch
> 
> If you don't want the background just skip to your second P.O.V. and it makes for a small oneshot.
> 
> This one is very long because I decided to add in more of an introduction, background and detail. :) Honestly it became a shorty story amongst the ones shots. If you want it continued just Comment.
> 
> If you also don't like the every-so-often short stories just comment and I'll try to do less.

As you flew in the pelican you tried to remember why you were being transferred to the sim troopers outpost.

-Flash Back-

"They may have the incompetence we need, but they still need to be able to defend the Alpha. Do you understand that Spartan (L/N)?"

"Yes sir. I've made up my mind, I'll train the reds because of their engineering and mechanical potential. Though I'll alter the inner programming so it can't harm the Alpha."

"Good. Now, good luck Spartan."

-Back to Reality-

"Let's see..." I thought as I looked into their files.

"Dexter Grif, brother to Agent California (Though this information is unknown to him, good note to remember), he is narcissistic, lazy and unperceptive. It seems he has the potential to come up with legitimate plans if pushed far enough and can be quite logical if he isn't trying to be sarcastic or piss someone off. Kinda cute, too bad I don't like hawaiians. Pfft, Cali would kill me if she heard that. Hm, alright then. Next." He has certain potential, though he may take to long to train fully, I'll just try getting him better with his logical planning side.

"Sarge...Wait is that the only name listed? The Fuck? Uh, well whatever okay. Hm, he's extremely narcissistic, overly protective of his shotgun, good with putting together machines though horrible with programming them. Hates his fellow red Grif, seems to excited about killing his enemies? Welp. I guess I'll test his mechanic skills and try to help him with programming." So far they all seem sort of daft so far...

"Franklin Donut. Good with knives...but mainly in baking. Interior designer in his civilian life, good with gardening, and very feminine. Moderate intelligence and knowledge of everything. Not very observant... knows not how to conserve anything... energy, food or clothing? And lastly very optimistic and enthusiastic. Hm, not much but at least it's something. I can figure out what to work with him on later. I mean I'll be there long enough." I guess he's alright. Seems better then Grif at least. Semi-Cute, I don't really go for blondes either though.

"Lopez. Though he is not an official member of the red team, he is by far the most intelligent considering he is a UNSC robot used to help soldiers when there is excessive amounts of work and they need assistance in categories they may not be fluent in. He also only speaks in the spanish language, though he completely understands english. No other member of this team fluently speaks spanish and they have the ability to change his voice module to english, however whenever they are sent the chip they use it for another purpose before realising what it is." Welp. Good thing I know 4 languages. English, Spanish, Russian and Allmoniean(Alien Language I made up).

"Now for the last file...Dick Simmons... Very well educated, good with programming, not with mechanics, logical, devoted to his Sergeant Sarge. He appears to have issues with talking to females that are of equal rank or lower standing than he, sometimes higher depending on actions, continuously stutting. Huh, if he was a little more observant of his current situation and had more courage he could probably be leading his own troops in the real war by now. I'll work on that with him as well as look into his computer skills, I need to make sure he won't be able to hack the Alpha. Oh damn, he is pretty hot though, Maybe I'll take a swing at him." I like his light brown hair, he's intelligent, the only seemingly one who isn't a complete idiot, except he's bloody scared of women. Haha... wait what the hell am I doing, I have a job to do.

As the pelican landed the pilot wished me luck and flew off. I made my way to the red colored base to report. As I walked over I looked around at the canyon. It was small, easy to defend yet easy to get caught off guard at. I stood at the front opening (there wasn't a damn door for some reason) and awaited one of the soldiers. If I simply walk into the base the psychopathic Sergeant may kill me.

"Hmm? Eh..." The orange on looked at you as he was walking into the base. Then stopped when he realised he didn't know you.

"Uh, hello?" He seemed unsure of you, reasonable since you were new.

"Hello, my name is (L/N) Sergeant First Class. You must be Private Grif. I was sent to your base in order to improve you all in your variety of skills. However I am awaiting the arrival of your Sergeant so that I don't get killed by his impulsive actions." Did I sound a little too professional? Since he seems to be the more laid back soldier should I have taken a more casual route? Eh, don't care as long as he helps me.

"Oh, yea Sarge is a fucking Psycho. Wait, are you a chick?" Hm, his voice seems weirdly intrigued at the prospect of me being a women.

"Well yes I'm female..." Wait, he is the lazy one and probably won't help me...unless, I change my tone, "Hey Dexter, ya know I would really really appreciate it if you could find Sarge and bring him to me?" I think I that was flirtatious enough.

I assume so since he's looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, well, ya know, sure. Though...did you bring any food?" Of course. The one thing in his file I made sure to pack for. I held up a large grey sack.

"There is quite a bit of good food in here, if you bring back Sarge I'll give it to ya," and just like that he was off, not running no, but a slow jog. He quickly came back out with two men. A primary red soldier who I assumed was Sarge and a maroon soldier who I assumed was Simmons.

"Who in Sam's uncle Raymond is this?" He pointed his shotgun at me, I just threw up my hands in a playful manner.

"(L/N), Sergeant First Class. I'll tell you the same thing I told the Orange one." I quickly passed Grif his food as I spoke, making Sarge jump a bit as I did understood when Grif pulled out a pack of Twinkies. "I was sent to your base by command in order to improve you all in your variety of skills. As well as test all your abilities." Sarge seemed to laugh a bit before lowering his shotgun and looking at me.

"Haha well sweetheart I can tell you that I've been doing an amazing job fighting those damn dirty blues. They can't even compare to my smarts and strategies. These two though could use some work."

"Hey!" The other two said in unison.

Wow. He really is a narcissistic ass, I owe Matt (Random Co-worker/Friend who's worked with them before) $50 bucks.

"Everyone needs to work on something Sargent." We may have both had helmets, but we both knew the other's face at we stared at each other intently. Silence came over the four of us before another soldier came along.

"Hey guys! Oh who is this?! Are they one of us now?!" We all looked toward the high voiced male in fuscia armour. That must be Donut. I held my hand out to him and introduced myself in a subtly happy manor.

"Hello Private Donut, I'm Patrick, Sergeant First Class. Though you all may simply call me SFC Patrick. I'm here to assist you for an undetermined amount of time." My demeanor became more calm as he shook my hand.

"Oh boy this is gonna be great having someone new around! Quick question! What colour is my armour?" Everyone around just groaned and stared at me.

"Well it's fuscia. Not exactly pink, not exactly red." Simmons and Grif seemed to face palm as Donut seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I'll take it! Come on I'll show you your room!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

\---Simmons P.O.V.---

She seems brave to be talking to Sarge like that...I mean she is a higher rank, but Sarge is very easily assumed the one in control. She does seem like the kind to command respect though...and if command sent her here to teach us she must be pretty smart, I really wish I could see what she looks like without her Armour...

"SIMMONS! Snap out of it." I shook my head and looked toward Sarge a little flustered.

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" I stood at attention looking at Sarge.

"Now Simmons, I don't trust her. I know you aren't the best with females, but I need you to stay close with her and try to keep an eye on her. Make sure she isn't a double agent for those damn blues!" Wait, did he really think she could do that...Well I mean she does seem a lot smarter than most who come to this canyon, but the blues aren't that smart either... Plus how am I gonna stay close to her! I probably will barely be able to physically talk to her let alone get to know her and her intentions.

"U-uh yes sir! I'll do my best!"

"Good, now go get started"

"Wait what?! Already?! I don't even get to prepare?" Then Grif spoke up.

"Hey, you know Sarge. I would love to help getting to know (L/N) and her intentions." I stood there, staring at Grif dumbfounded.

"Why the fuck would you want to do anything with any work in it?"

"Simmons don't try turning him back, my amazing leadership is obviously rubbing off on him and he wants to start really being a part of this team. Not a low life muffin muncher (haha get what I did there? Haha, yes I'm breaking the fourth wall, get over it. :p Also no offense, I'm just bad with jokes.). Griff if you want to be involved then go ahead, get me as much information on her."

"Oh trust me, I'll get more than just informations." The fuck does that mean.

He just strut off inside the base, I quickly followed up behind him. I am sure as hell not letting him do better then me on anything except eating and being a lazy ass. Game on.

\---Your P.O.V.---

I settled into my room by nightfall and decided to take my armour off and go for a run before I go over the files again to make a testing platform for all of them and go to sleep. I decided to put my hair up into a simple braid on the side of my face and wear a (F/C) Sweat jacket (Simple black sports bra underneath.), (S/F/C) shorts with a black trim and (Random Color) Running shoes.

I walk out of my room and to the living room by the route I remembered from when Donut brought me in. As I arrive in the living room I'm greeted by an out of Armour Grif as well as Simmons who seems like he can't keep from blushing. Funny though, they both actually seem to be blushing a bit and staring at you...Hm.

"Helllllo Patrick." Grif Said with a sly smile on his face.

"H-h-e I, uh, I-i mean Hel-lo Pat-trick." I gave Simmons a small sympathetic smile. Poor guy, why was he so nervous around girls.

"Sooooo, what are you doing and mind if I join?" Pfft, as if he'd come after reading his report. I just give him a doubtful look and put one hand on my hip as I tell him.

"Running. Would you like to join? I also might do some push-ups or sit-ups or burpees while I'm at it." He simply threw up his hands in defeat.

"Haha nah, I'm good..." Then it looked like an idea popped up in his head, " But you know, Simmons need to build some muscles on him. What do you say Simmons?" Grif looked over at the man who seemed to look at him with unsurety and blushed even deeper.

"W-well I, uh, um... I mean I c-can if, uh, Y-you would m-m-maybe be, well, okay w-wth me t-tag-ging along?" Holy shit that was bad. Maybe some alone time early on and talking to him could help out his female problem. That's something that is going to have to go if he wants to go anywhere in life.

"Of course Simmons, you are already wearing shorts, sneakers and a simple t-shirt. You don't need to change. I also have a water bottle so we can just share. Come on, let's go." You walked out of the room, you could hear the small commotion of someone getting up and jogging up close behind you.

You started to jog around the base in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, you just don't like to waste energy on speaking when you're running (or jogging I guess). You ran about 5 laps when you started to hear Simmons panting and stopped behind the base and started to stretch your arms. Him mimicking you.

"So Simmons. I'm gonna cut right to the chase. From what I've read and seen already you seem like a smart and handsome guy. Why the hell do you have problems talking with women? Doesn't it affect the way you work?" He quickly looks up as me and stops stretching lost for words. I can't tell if he's blushing since his face is already red from working out, so I just just let out a small chuckle.

"I-i just...I mean I d-don't...know..." He hung his head a little low and stared at his feet. I put a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense under my touch. I lifted his chin with my other hand to look at me. He seemed to have tears forming in his eyes. I gave him a small smile which seemed to help a little bit.

"Simmons...I know you probably get made fun of for it a lot, but I'm not here to judge you for it. I'm here to help you with it so others can't keep making fun of you. You seem like a decent guy. Just a little in experienced. Have you ever dated a girl? I mean assuming you're into females." He seemed to relax a bit as he wiped away a tear.

"I-i, uh, like g-g-girls." He barely got it out, but at least he got it out. I gave him a small nod in understanding.

"Good job, now, have you ever dated one?" He simply shook his head.

"Asked one out?" He, yet again, shook his head no.

"...Kissed one?"He rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile and spoke this time.

"N-n-no...B-but I, w-well. I, uh w-would like t-to." Then looked up into your (E/C) eyes. You smirked a bit.

"Then why don't you." You heard the confidence in your voice which was laced with no subtlety. He seemed a bit shocked and unable to move.

"Well, if you're not gonna make a move then let me show you how."

You got closer and put his hands on both sides of your hip. This time his blush was obvious. You put one hand on his chin to look up at you with those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to captivate you. He stared back into yours eyes with a small amount on fear that seemed to subside as you stared at him lovingly and cupped his cheeks in your hand as you leaned down to press his soft lips against yours. Both of you closed your eyes, soon he retaliated your kiss. His lips moving in sync with yours, you put both arms on his shoulders wrapping around his head. Pulling his head closing at your kiss became more passionate. He put a hand on your back and pulled you closer to his so that your bodies were against each other, moving in sync with the kiss as well. You feel small grin on his face as you pull apart and rest your foreheads together. You even feel a goofy grin form on your face, I mean, I am supposed to be helping him right? I would this is helping, in more ways than one.

"So, did that help at all?" I asked slightly out of breath. He pulled his forehead away from mine and smiled at me, "W-well, It did help a-a, uh bit." At least the stuttering actually calmed down a bit, but I have to admit that it was actually pretty adorable. Suddenly though he spoke up again.

"Y-you know. It, uh, may help if w-we do it a-again." He said nervously. God damnit he was cute. You answered by once again connecting your lips with his.

This mission may turn out even better than you originally thought.


	7. (1)Washington x Freelance (F) Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Back on the Mother of Invention (M.O.I.)
> 
> SPOILERS : If anyone saw the Washolina RVB episode...please give me your opinion. Personally I don't ship it , but I wanna see who does and doesn't!

\---Third Person P.O.V.---

All the freelancers were currently in the rec room (Except Tex). Having a break after a harsh day of training.

"All Agents report to mission debriefing immediately" FILLIS's voice range throughout the ship. You could hear everyone except Carolina groan.

\---Your P.O.V.---

"They better be as good as we both think." I said in a teasing tone toward the director. He just gave me an annoyed look, I was the Shadowed Agent Colorado of project freelancer. I never interacted with the others, just watched, observed and studied them. Now was the time we meet, I wanted to test their skills... and maybe to see the person I love once again.

I leaned against the wall as the Alpha talked with the director. After he logged of, all of them walked through the door, one by one giving me strange glances.

"Well now, isn't it Colorful Colorado!" Washington said in surprise. I slowly push myself off the wall and pull him in for a hug.

"Haha hey Wash, long time no see," I said as I took off my helmet, letting my (H/C) shine in the light. I gave him a wink before continuing, " You don't think I could stay away do you? I mean, you'll probably die without me babe."

I could feel everyone in the room freeze, Washington took off his helmet revealing a large blush across him pale face. A smile spreading across his features.

I grab his chin to look at me, giving him a smirk before gentle kissing his soft lips. As he comes out of shock and starts to kiss back a let him go and smile.

"Didn't know you were so eager to see me again? Well, we'll just have to wait till after the mission to... catch up." I let go of his face and face the others with an evil smirk on my face. The others staring in shock at the fact that Wash actually has a personal life.

As I'm walking back to the virtual map to explain the mission I give a quick slap to his ass and his face becomes more red then I've ever seen...


	8. (1) Grif x Reader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I'm taking requests! Just comment what you want!
> 
> -This chapter takes place back in Blood Gulch

"Alright Donut! You did great! Now can you go get Grif so I can start him on his cooking lesson?"

It had been a few weeks since you came to the red base. You were hired by the UNSC as a civilian teacher to help teach soldiers basic cooking skills for in the kitchens at their base or survivalist cooking for when in combat so they know what they can and can't eat. There was only one person who knew how to cook here and one person who would eat anything edible.

You took a liking to Grif, I mean yes he can be an asshole, but hey, he was actually pretty smart and a realist. Well unless it came to food.

"Of course (L/N)! Be back in a jiffy!" Well that went well, I should put these homemade chips away before Grif gets here.

"Hey (Y/N), what did ya need?" Wow, I had never seen him out of uniform before, his skin was tanned, slight discoloration in certain areas as if they weren't his own. His hair was messy and black with lazy green eyes.

"Hello? Earth to (Y/N)?" Shit you were staring.

"O-oh, haha sorry. I've just never seen you out of uniform..." He smiled a bit as I started to blush.

"Anyways!" I said in my normally cheery tone, " let's start your first cooking lesson!" His laziness seemed to disappear and he look excited. It made me smile.

"Holy shit! We actually get to make real food for once!? Fuck yeah, let's get to it!" You let a smirk creep onto your face knowing this would probably go well and that he would probably end up eating all of it.

\----Le Time Skip---

"Now, would you like to make the finishing touch Griff?" We decided on making peasant potatoes, all that was left was to sprinkle some fresh dill that I had brought.

"Sure!" He held his hand out to me, I wrapped one hand around the bottom of his, at which he gave me a quick glance before looking away with a blush, and I slightly poured some into his hand.

We both took a bit and I saw his eyes light up in happiness, "Oh my god, this is amazing! How did you learn to make something to amazing?!" he suddenly put down his bowl and picked me up by the waist, " You're so amazing!" He put me back down on the ground, but kept his large hands around my waist. In the next moment he turned beet red, realizing what he had just done.

"(L/N) I'm so sorry..." He put his hands back to his sides and looked down, as he turned to go back to his bowl I grabbed the collar of his orange hoodie and connected his lips to mine. His moved with mine in sync only seconds after. One of his hands returned to my waist and the other cupping my cheek.

We took a moment to pull apart, "You know Grif, I think you could use more lessons..."

"As long as you're the one teaching me..."


	9. (1) Donut x RedReader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Takes place in Blood Gulch
> 
> Comment any requests!
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's lightish red!"

"IT'S FUCKING PINK DONUT"

"For once me and Grif agree. It's totally pink dude."

I walked into my new base, wearing wine armor, and see three men in part civilian clothing, part armor standing around a fuscia helmet and arguing. "Uhm...am I interrupting something?" All three men turn to look at me with skeptical looks.

"Uh, that depends, who are you? Wait I don't care. Only question is what color is this helmet?" The man in tangerine orange pants and boots (Maybe they're on a break and that's why they aren't in full armor?) spoke while pointing at the helmet. I looked over at the men in maroon and fuchsia pants. They maroon one simply gave me a nod, and the fuschia one gave me a look of hope, he was probably the one arguing against its color even though it is a shade of pink. Hmm... he's actually kinda cute, I like the way his blonde hair flips over itself in the front.... Maybe I'll give him a hand.

"Well, first off my name's (Y/N) (L/N) and considering I'm a lighting technician in my civilian life and know how to tell apart different kinds of color," everyone seemed to stop for a moment, two of them having smug grins and the others face seemed to drop as if to anticipate what was coming. Well hey, let's just say I don't like seeing others sad, "... I'd say it's definitely a It's a lightish red."

The man with the pink armors eyes seemed to light up in happiness, though their may have been confusion mixed in it seemed to melt away as I smiled at him. I took a quick glance at the other two who seemed to be in a stunned silence.

They both put their armor back on and left grumbling something under their breath, leaving me and the handsome man in pink.

He gave me a shy smile and held out his hand before speaking in a cheerful voice, " I'm Private Franklin Donut, It's great to meet you! Thanks for helping me out back there by the way..."

I took his hand and looked him in the eye, "It was no problem at all Franklin, is it alright to call you Franklin? Or do you prefer Donut?" You couldn't help but smile at his light blue eyes.

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he pulled his hand away, "I forgot to ask...Why are you here by the way? Are you a medic or a new guy?" He seemed to say new guy with a bit of hope which made my smile bigger, "I'm a medic in the military and a new guy actually, Command said they got annoyed with the death and injury reports and sent me. Also said to help out the, what they call "Blue dumbasses" from time to time."

"That's great! How about I show you around?"

"I'd like that, after you."

\---Le Mini Time Skip---

"Aaaaaaand this is my room! Sorry, but do you mind if I put on all my regular clothes real quick?" He seemed afraid to ask, "Sure, is it alright it I just sit on the bed?"

His face turns a shade that he can't deny as pink, " We-ell, sure, sure, yeah of course..." I turn and sit on the bed and take off my helmet, my hair getting a little messed up. I looked back over at Donut who had just taken off his boots and was just staring at me, " Like what you see?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He looks away and starts rubs the back of his neck, "no no, wait. I mean yes, I didn't mean to stare I just, I didn't know you'd be this handsome, I-i mean...shit."

I give him a smile as I get up from the bed and walk over to him.

I put both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Hey, it's okay, I didn't mean to be a dick. I, well, I actually don't think you look too bad yourself...You seem pretty cool too." I look down shyly and put my arms to my side, "Sorry about that..."

The next thing I know I feel two warm hands on both sides of my face and lips pressed against mine. My eyes were only open for a moment, all I needed to do was see his blonde hair and closed eyes before I closed mine and started kissing back.

We pulled apart for a moment, I noticed my hands on his hips and his fall to my shoulders. "So, I noticed another bed in this room, you mind sharing?" A smile creeped onto his face and he said "I think that'd be terrific," than gives me a peck on the lips.

"Let's go get your stuff" He takes my hand and we walk out of the room together.


	10. (1) South x Reader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N :
> 
> Takes place on the M.O.I. After North and South's first mission
> 
> Your agent name is going to be Agent Nebraska

"Hey Nebraska! Can you hold up for a minute?" You heard a voice call out to you as you start walking toward the locker rooms, it was North. I didn't know he was back from the mission yet.

"What's up North? How'd the mission go?" Honestly, all I cared about was that South was okay, but I don't want to ask immediately and come off as desperate.

"I'm alright, mission got completed...can't say the same for South though," I felt my eyes go wide in concern, " Wait, wait wait! Is South okay?! Is she hurt?!" Okay, maybe that sounded a little desperate, but if she's hurt I need to know.

I knew she was fine when a smug grin grew across his face, "She's just angry that she went down on the board. I wanted to see if you could talk to her? You may not know this, but her mood always improves after talking to you."

I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising, and North just gave me a small wink of approval. Goddamn It, why wasn't I wearing my armor?

On cue South rounds the corner, Her bright blonde hair in a ponytail and a tint of red on her face to represent her anger. I look over at North who is already running the other way, giving me a small wave and mouthing 'good luck'.

As I turn around I can hear her mumbling an angry rant about Carolina, "You know if you don't pay attention she may hear you." I said in a cheeky voice. Her head whips upward in anger, I took a step back.

"Uh, a-are you gonna be alright? I mean I can, uh, see that you aren't now...but are you-u, ya know, gonna be okay?" My voice was a little shaky since she wouldn't stop staring at me like she just caught me in bed with Carolina.

"Are you really fucking asking me that question you asshole?! My brother and I just completed a mission and I was the one who got shit on for doing my goddamn part! So no dumbass, I'm not going to be 'okay' I'm going to be fucking great and show everyone that I can be just as good as the directors pet bitch!" At this point she was screaming and we were the only ones in the hall, she had slowly gotten closer until I could feel her rage radiating off her body.

"H-hey South... Just, uhm *gulp* just please calm down...I wasn't trying to-"

"You weren't trying to do shit like usual. You never do shit, you sit in the corner and be a good little (Preferred Gender). You are a spineless sack of shit." At this point I could feel my own rage boiling over. This woman that I learned to love didn't even care that I was trying to be there for her. She didn't care about me when talking shit, she didn't care if she wasn't angry at me, she did however direct all her anger at me like it was fucking nothing. Like I was nothing.

"And another thing Nedr-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Now she was the one taken aback by my anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! All I was fucking doing was trying to help you! I'm sorry if I ACTUALLY care about you and that I love you enough to see if you are okay! God! You know what? Just fuck off until you aren't feeling sorry for yourself and ready to work toward what you want to be."

As I start to walk away I feel a hand catch my arm and I whip my head around to see South standing there in shock. She slowly starts to pull her hand away like she didn't know why she grabbed onto me.

I stare at her and wait for an answer.

"...You love me? H-how" For a moment my eyes went wide. One : South had never stuttered before. She was always either really confident or really angry. Two: Why did she sound so surprised that I loved her? I thought everyone knew?

"Well...yea, of course I do. I mean, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. You are amazingly strong, not just in combat either, your will to survive and succeed are unmatched. Not even by Carolina. Whenever you get angry, you turn his cute shade of red and your voice gets a sexy growl to it...I guess I'm just the dumbass that loves everything about you..." She took a moment to take it all in before a genuine smile lay itself upon her face.

She hit my shoulder, "That was the cheesiest bullshit that's ever happened to me." The next thing I know her hands are wrapped around my shoulders. I just smile and pull her in closer to me by the hips.

"Maybe we could do this more often..."


	11. (1) Church x Reader (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N :
> 
> Takes place before Red vs. Blue starts
> 
> This is when Caboose isn't there yet, it's just you, Flowers, Tucker and church at Blue base.

\---Your P.O.V.---

It was a hot day in the Gulch, just like yesterday, and the day before and so on. I decided that since it was everyone's day off I would go to the cliff and look over the canyon all day.Wearing my (F/C) shirt that was tied together on the sides with black shorts and no shoes I brought my sketchbook, ipod and a few beers that I had stowed away.

I put on by Jordan Smith, cracked open a beer and took out my sketchbook. I started to smiled as he started to sing and took a sip of beer, then I let my emotions become a picture. A picture of the place I had spent the last 2 years. A place where Agent Florida and I, or now he goes by Captain Flowers, had truly become friends after being in the project for so long. I was a designer for defensive armor products and I was chosen because I could give better detailed reports then Flowers and protect the Alpha.

"...Ha..." I stopped drawing and laughed as I could feel a smile forming on my face. Realizing that this is the place I had fallen in love...With the Alpha. I mean hey, at least this means I was going to protect him even more fiercely. It was funny though, he may be a copy of the director, but he was so different. Sure they shared the trait of being assholes who seem to only care about themselves...but Church, the Church you knew. He would always say his mind and try not to keep secrets, he may seem like he hates everyone, but he always protects us and makes us laugh. He may be a shit shot, but he's at least not a complete shithead.

I snapped out of it and drink some more beer while you continue drawing. I started to talk to myself after your playlist ended, wanting to hear my thoughts.

"Damn...this place really has changed me. First, I become friends with Flowers of all people..." I finish up my drawing and admire it.

"Then I start drawing landscapes and people instead of armor designs..." I start flipping through the pages at the faces you had drawn of your teammates, stopping at one of church i his body. I have to admit, they gave him a pretty good one.

It was a picture of him when he was sleeping on the couch, I had come to say goodnight after his shift and found him sound asleep. I sat on a chair opposite and drew him while he was in a beautiful state of bliss before covering him with a blanket.

As I stared at the picture I decided to start to talk again, "...and I sure as hell can't believe that I fell in love with a man who couldn't even shoot a tank with that rifle if I gave him 5,000 rounds of ammunition..."

I started to drink again as I hear a scoff behind me. I guess I was getting to relaxed since I didn't even notice him come up. I put down my beer and lay down, then turn my head to look at Church standing there, wearing a Blue t-shirt with long white shorts and no shoes either, as well as a look of offense and confusion.

I burst out laughing, rolling on my side a little, not able to contain the pricelessness of his face. God damnit he was adorable sometimes. I tensed as I realised something. If he heard the comment about the tank and that was the offense in his eyes...did he hear everything else and was that the confusion.

I bolted upward and turned around to see Church an inch away, staring at me intensely. I can feel the heat in my face rise, I snuck around him and try to change the subject.

"So! W-want a beer?" I go grab one and open it up before turning around and handing it to him. He took it, all the while his gaze not leaving mine. He took a long sip, as if it was liquid courage, before setting it on the ground and walking up to me.

"(Y/N)...who were you talking about exactly?...The person you love who couldn't shoot for shit?" I saw a want and hope in his eyes as he stared at me. Hie was only an inch away from me. As I stared at his eyes I couldn't help but take a quick glance at his lips. He was biting them slightly, giving me the only reassurance I needed.

I slowly put one hand on his cheek and the other on shoulder as I closed the gap between us by pressing my lips against his soft ones. After about two seconds of shock he started to kiss back. Putting both hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

We pulled away for a moment and rested our foreheads against the other. "So I'm taking that as it's me that you like?" A small laugh escaped your lips, "No, I'm in love with fucking Tucker, that's why I just kissed you." You voice laced with sarcasm. Church just laughed as he sat on the ground and I took my place next to him, laying my head on his shoulder, "You know...I was actually a little surprised that you kissed me back..."

He sat up a bit and moved his fingers to my chin, pulling my face to look at his. "(Y/N), I've been waiting for a long time to do that...Ever since I came to this canyon, you always put me first...I guess I grew to like coming first to someone...especially someone as kind, smart, funny and stunning as you. I love you (Y/N)..."

I was shocked for a moment. He really was his own person, he was the man I loved. "I love you too Church, and you will always come first to me." We both grinned wide as we gently reconnected our lips. Slowly deepening into each others passion. As that happened we both heard the snap of a camera and stopped dead in our tracks, looking to it's source.

"Look who's getting it on, Bow Chicka Bow Wo-OW" Tucker barely had a chance to finish as Church tackled him to the ground grabbing the camera. He was about to throw it over the cliff before I quickly caught his arm. He turned to look at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Church...This is a good memory. Maybe we should keep it?" A smile creeped onto you face as his expression softened. "Ha...Yea maybe you're right. Memory is the key...and just so you know I'm a great fucking shot."


	12. (1) Maine x (M/F) M.O.I Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Set on M.O.I
> 
> After Maine gets shot

\---Your P.O.V.---

It's been awhile since I started working on the M.O.I. as an expert in A.I. development. I had made friends with a few of the freelancers, Agent York, North, and South. Though the others seemed to ignore me most of the time.

Though I'm about to start working with another, I was walking down the hall to head to our first meeting and starting reading his file. "Hmmm, Agent Maine. Got shot in the throat, can no longer speak for himself and is...wait.., he's getting Carolina's A.I.... Fuck."

I stopped walking. I know why the A.I.s were paired with certain people, how could the Director let Carolina give Sigma to Maine? His mental strength won't be enough to handle him, physical strength doesn't matter. Sigma will take advantage of his mental state after the accident. God Damnit. Well, I won't be able to change his mind since this is probably another one of his stupid human reaction to overwhelming stress experiment. Maybe I can at least convince Sig that it's in his best interest to let the quiet agent be for a while to repair so they can work TOGETHER at their full capacity.

I kept thinking to myself before realizing I was at the door to my office, I was a little late so Maine should be in there waiting. I took a breath and opened the door.

I saw the bald man in a while shirt and black shorts. The look at me, emotionless, but I swear I saw the twitch of a smile on his lips. God damn he was beautiful. His muscles shown, his eyes slightly clouded from lack of sleep (probably because of the new guy, but he still looked cute) and the way he presente himself was just...Attractive? I don't know...I shouldn't be thinking this was about a coworker.

I gave him a gentle smile before going to sit behind my desk and getting out two notepads and pull up Sigmas files before turning back to him.

"Thank you for taking the time to come and meet with me Agent Maine. I have several questions in which I want you to answer, I'll give you this notepad to write down your answers." He gave me half smile before taking the notepad and pen. "Sigma, would you come out here please?" The fragment came alive on my desk and smiled up at me. "Hello Dr. (L/N), It's good to see you again."

"You as well Sigma, now I want you to answer all my questions honestly. Also if you have any questions about any thoughts you here in Maine's head please feel free to say them aloud instead of communicating inside his head. This will reduce the pains in his head and I won't judge you Agent, this is a free and safe space." The man gave a grunt in response and Sigma simple nodded his head.

\---Le Time Skip : One Hour In---

"Excuse me Doctor?"

"Yes Sigma? Do you have a Question?" I had noticed that his full attention wasn't on me, but he would continually glance at his Freelancer.

"Yes, but for my new companion. He seems to not be fully focused at the task at hand." I looked up to him and raise a brow at this remark. "Go ahead Sigma."

"Agent Maine?" He look up, "Why are your thoughts on Dr (L/N/)? You are also continuously using the phrase, and I quote 'Why do you have to be so damn cute'."

I could feel my eyes go wide as Maine gave his new A.I. a death stare as his cheeks flushed red just as mine did.

Then I felt a smirk creep onto my face as I got an idea. I got up and walked to the front of my desk and sat on the front.

"Sigma, I believe what you are referring to is called attraction, it means that Agent Maine may have Emotional and Physical feeling towards me that are more than platonic. Am I correct?" I could still feel my face burning, but put on a confident smile, trying not to show my embarrassment.

His eyes went wide in shock as we stared at him waiting for an answer, he tried scribbling words but keeps erasing them in a huff of panic.

I felt a small laugh escape my lips as he looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"Sigma, please log off, I need to discuss something with Maine. I'll give you a report of events afterward if you would like."

"Of course, thank you." And with that he was gone. Leaving you two alone.

Maine was just staring downward, in what you assumed was embarrassment. Then got out of his chair and begun to leave. However, as he was about to open the door when I spoke up.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you would answer yes to my question." I could feel my confidence still lingering.

He turned to me, a small smile on his face. He gave me a shy nod of his head before presuming to straighten his back and let his smile falter.

"Well then..." I slowly walked up to his and gave a gentle kiss to his cheek before walking back to my desk and looking at his files once again. "Why don't we have dinner this thursday, it seems you don't have any classes or training that night?" His face flushed a new shade of red. Shock in his eyes.

I looked back up at him as he hid his smile and gave me a curt nod before quickly writing on his notepad and handing it to me, "I guess it's a good thing he read my thoughts aloud..." I looked up at him and took his hand in mine, "I hope it can turn into something more than good."

He lingered for a while longer, his eyes staring into mine. He finally broke away when he remember that he had to leave for training, but not before giving me a small kiss on head before he left.

Afterwards I felt my face form a large grin and immediately got South on the phone.

"South! Guess who just landed a date with a handsome Freelancer?."

\---Le Time Skip : After he attacked Wyoming---

I couldn't help the tear streaming down my face as I spoke with the Director, "I couldn't do anything! I hid around the corner as he attacked Wyoming, he was trying to get fucking Gamma! I told you! Alpha told you! FILLIS told you! We fucking told you that Sigma was meant for Carolina!" You could feel the anger inside of you manifesting. The man you had grown to love was becoming a monster because Leonard wanted to test a stupid theory.

"Dr. (L/N), you need to calm down. We have everything under control I assure you." You froze and shot him a glare for his ignorance.

"Under Control? If you haven't forgotten, I asses these programs and their abilities to manifest themselves. You can't control them anymore. I was there..." You pulled up your shirt to reveal a bruise and stiches on your stomach, " The only god damn reason he didn't kill Wyoming was because I let myself be his punching bag until you got there. He would never hurt me and you know it. It isn't him anymore it's Sigma. Now I don't give a single fuck about trying to recreate Beta into who she once was. I know you loved her, but this has gone too far. I will not let everyone here die so you can keep failing at creating a shadow of your past."

I was one of the only ones who knew about Allison since my main reason for being hired was to see if you could develop back everything that she once was when she was alive.

The directors face turned from emotionless to anger, pure fury. He then relaxed before speaking, " Well then, I'm sorry Dr. (L/N). You have done some great work here, I wish we didn't have to you die when the enemy infiltrated our base, took you as a hostage, then killed you and disappeared with some crucial data from your research."

My anger immediately turned to fear. He wouldn't...

I turned around so I could see what the Director was staring at...No...No...This twisted bastard.

I stood as straight as I could. Not ever letting my eyes avert from the man in front of me as I spoke to the director.

"He won't kill me. Neither of them will." My voice laced with fear and...confidence?

A smile shown on the director's face as he gave his next order. "Meta. Please dispose of her, she has become dangerous to our operations. Including the Meta development. We can't let any information leave out, it could shut down the entire program."

His helmet turned towards me before cracking his knuckles and walking over to me. I refused to shake. I refused to let the tears fall from my eyes as he came towards. I knew that it wasn't him anymore, he was gone, replaced with a bloodthirsty A.I. who would never stop. The only satisfaction I had left was knowing that this...this creature, would be the downfall of this program. Everything the Director had created would be lost.

"Any last words?" The director said.

"Yes. For one, Maine if you are still in there, this isn't your fault. What they did to you, what they did to everyone they will pay for. I love you, and I always will, even if i die by your hand...Sigma, you could have done so much if you had let me help you. You could have truly become someone...Director, well, go fuck yourself. I'll see you hell soon enough."

With that the Meta froze for a second, hopefully he got to hear my words. I knew no matter what I would die, but at least he knows.

The next thing I know, I feel a blade in my stomach, I saw blood seeping through my uniform. I tried to mutter a farewell as my vision started to fade,"G-goodby-"


	13. (2) Maine x Freelance Reader (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***By Request***
> 
> A Dream Cum True
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Set back on the M.O.I.
> 
> For those who don't know, Maines actual name is Michael Creed

***Warning : Graphic Lemon/Smut Ahead (For those not familiar with those terms...Sex, people fucking okay?)***

\---Your P.O.V.---

"Hey (Y/N)!" I turned around to see York waving in my direction, "Hey York, what's up man?"

As he came closer I could see a smug grin plastered on his face. "Well...You know, Maine went to his room about thirty minutes ago to go and get something and I can't get him to come out. I was wondering if you could try?...Considering how close you two are?"

I could feel the blush on my face rise as he finished, but a frown also came with it, "York, I'll help you...and you obviously know that I like him but he doesn't swing that way man. So just drop it okay?" I had liked Maine for a while now. While most people were scared of how he never talked and his excessive amount of strength, I had to admit that it turned me onto no end. I mean think about how the skills he learned in the field could transition into the bedroom...Wait shit nows not the time.

"Look, (Y/N). Just tell him, and even if he doesn't swing that was you know it won't let him do his work. Now, go get him out and maybe some more..." With a final wink as he started walking he was gone.

You know what, fuck it. Yorks right, hell maybe I'll even get laid.

\---

I took a breath in front of Maines door, he rarely locked it but no one ever just walked in. I decided against knocking since I never do when he's in a mood, I just go and sit with him so he knows someone's there.

However, when I get there I greeted with a completely different sight. Making sure to be silent as I enter and shut the door I look over to the middle of the room.

Maine was out of his armour in only his sweat pants, which were around his thighs as he lay on his bed, head slightly thrown back, his mouth slightly open in pleasure as he pumped himself with one hand.

I could feel myself staring at him, his bare muscles, his chest falling and rising quickly as he pleasured himself... and his fucking cock, god damn. I could feel the bulge growing in my pants as I started to think about my hands around his cock instead, pumping him as my head slowly sucked him off teasingly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him finish himself, "(Y/N)! Fuck..." I started to bit my lip as I watched him slid out from the opposite side of the bed from where I was standing. Then I got an idea....

I backed up against the door and started to palm myself through my sweats, then heard a soft moan escape my lips.

Maine whipped around, his entire body tensed and a red blush spread across his cheeks. I simply locked eyes with him and smirked, "Fuck, you don't know how hot it was hearing you moan my name as you fucked yourself. I just couldn't hold it in." Any fear from before was left behind as I gave him a challenging look, as to tell him to come here and show me what he's really made of.

His entire face heated up a lightish red, then staring at me intently, eyes filled with lust as he

slowly walked over.

His eyes connected with mine as he took my hand off my pants and pinned them both next to my head, pressing his body flush to mine so I could feel his bulge against mine.

I slowly leant my head forward and connected hip lips with mine, starting off as a gentle kiss. Both of us showing the other our affection, our love. Then something overcame the both of us, a hunger, after see eat other in a pleasured state and knowing the other was the cause. A soft and slow kiss turned passionate and lust driven, his hands tightened around my wrists as I bit at the bottom of his lip asking for entry. He easily obliged and our tongues fought for dominance in the others mouth, constantly wrapping around each other and pushing against the other, teeth clashing when the other pushed too hard.

A load groan escaped us both as I pressed my hips up and started to rub my cock against his in a slow, agonizing pace until he can't take it anymore. He takes his hands from my wrists and lifts me by my hips and I wrap my legs around his waist as he quickly carries me to the bed and fall on top of me and we both land on the soft sheets.

I tore my shirt over my head as fast as I could and met his lips again, then kissed down his jaw to his neck as started biting his exposed skin. After Slightly darkening his skin I feel a strong hand reach up and slam me back on the bed by my neck. His hand loosens a bit and gives a look as if to ask permission. This kinky bastard.

I give him a sly grin and nod my head, "Keep your hands to your sides, and when you come I want you to scream my name. You understand?" He tell me in a deep and husky voice. As he finished he used his other hand to cup me through my sweats. "Y-yes Michael..."

"Do you want a safe word?" His voice still lustful, but holding concern, "Yes, let's just use Creed. Short and Sweet." I say and give him a reassuring smile.

His lips come down to my neck, giving several marks to show who my heart now belongs to. He takes a moment to take off his shirt and slowly undo his pants while kissing down my chest to the hem of my pants. After all this clothes are off makes quick work of removing mine, I try to help pull them down but in one quick movement both my hands are pinned above my head and another is on my throat, "I said hands to your side, or I might just deny you your satisfaction."

I hear a small whimper eacape my lips as I give him an eager nod. He quickly discards of my pants with his hands before grabbing the lube from a nearby drawer and setting it on the side of the bed.

One hand came up to my throat and gave a small squeeze before using the other slowly stroke my cock.

"F-fuck...please Michael." A smirk developed on his face and he decided to grab the lube, coating three of his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger into my ass, giving me time to adjust before he started thrusting it in and out.

After a few seconds he added another finger making sure to go knuckle deep, a string of curse words escaping my lips. I looked down to see him add a third finger, pumping inside me faster and starting to curl his fingers every time, making me moan even louder. I could see the precum dripping from his cock as he slowly took his fingers out and spreading lube on himself. The hand around my throat tightened as he inserted the head of his cock inside of me. I heard him give a small moan as he stopped and gave me a moment to adjust to his size then putting my legs on his shoulders.

"Just fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can Michael."

Almost immediately, he placed his other hand on my hip and slid himself fully inside me, "F-fuck!" I could hear myself yell.

He started off slow and moaning when his cock was fully enveloped in my ass.

"God Damnit...I've been wanting to fuck you since the day I first saw you in the locker room." He started thrusting even harder, you could hear the skin slapping together every time. "Ooooh, god, then fuck me, fuck me until I cum all over your chest and you fill me with your -ah- god fuck!"

He angled himself so that he was hitting my prostate with every thrust. Making me a moaning mess just like him. Both of us screaming curse words as his thrusts became sporadic and his hand tightened around my neck almost choking me, but instead earning a loud moan of pleasure.

"Mic-chael!!" I could hear myself scream his name as he continued to thrust himself inside of me while I came all over his chest, he soon reached his climax after, "(Y-Y/N)), Fuck!...holy fuck." I could feel the warm sensation inside of me as he came, taking his hand off my throat and kissing me on the lips before pulling out and flopping down beside me on the bed. Both of us still in a daze of pleasure.

"Fuck that was good. Please don't tell me that was a one time thing." He looked over at me and smirked before propping himself up on one elbow and locking our lips in a gentle kiss, "I sure as hell am not not letting you go now."

I gave him a small laugh as I realized something, "Good, but we may have to take it easy next time. I'm gonna have to explain to York why I came in here to get you and left with hickeys and choke marks."


	14. (1) Locus x (M/F) Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N :
> 
> Before they became Mercs/UNSC Soldiers
> 
> After Lanzo Kidnapping
> 
> Sorry this is so short!

\---Locus P.O.V.---

 

"I don't know what to do what to do Siris. He's becoming more aggressive."

I had recently observed Felix becoming increasingly more violent than before. His annoying and narcissistic personality had grown more sadistic and eratic somehow. I just couldn't get a hand on it.

"Sam. You ju-"

"Locus." I interrupted him, we shouldn't use our real names.

"I'm going to call you Sam because we aren't on a damn mission, now look. You need to get out and try not worrying about Felix. You could try going on a date maybe? I mean I know you aren't that social, but you should try."

I could feel myself grimace at his suggestion before earning a glare from him. He knew how I felt about dating, I was fine on my own and I don't want to start relations with anyone because in our line of work they could get hurt. I thought that Lozano's father had made that clear to him.

"Just this once, I bet Megan (Siris/Masons wife) has a friend that would be willing to put up with you for a night." We both chuckled.

"I guess I could this once, only because I need to get my mind off of Felix so I can come back and look at this more clearly...Thanks Mason." I small smile appeared on his face, he was my true friend is this world full of shit. Let's hope his wife doesn't pick someone incompetent and impulsive like Felix.

\---Your P.O.V.---

"Fucking hell Megan, I'm fine, I prefer to work over have a relationship." Here we go again, I was a International Business Advisor for the UNSC. I loved you work, so in turn I spent a lot of time at the office with not much time for making friends. Me and Megan had known each other for a while, she would always tell me to get out there because I might miss Mr. Right. This was the first time though that she actually had someone to set me up with. "Tell you what Meg, as long as he's not a belligerent, uneducated and arrogant asshole then sure."

She squealed so loud on the other line I had to hold the phone away from my face for a moment. I just laughed at her over excitement, "Oh you are going to love him (Y/N)! He's one of Mason's friends, and super polite and kind. Though a little curt, but good overall."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Well, we thought that could all have a late night picnic/bonfire by the beach. What do you think?"

I didn't love sand much, but I knew she had already had it all planned out and didn't want to be that asshole. "Sounds great! I'll drive over and meet you all there, just text me all the details when you have them all."

I hung up before she could go on again about it. Love her to death, but she better be right about this guy. I haven't been on a date in a long time and don't want to make a fool of myself in front of someone who will berate me about it all night...who knows though...maybe this could work out...

\---Le Time Skip---

I parked at the beach and sat in my car for a moment. Taking in a breath, Megan hadn't stopped talking about how well she thought this would go and actually got you excited for this shit.

As I walked up to the beach I saw three people around an already burning fire. On one side, Mason and Megan who waved me over. One the other a tall, muscular and extremely attractive man.

He slowly got up from a blanket that he was sitting on alone, and stretched out his hand with a stern look on his face. "Hello, you must be (Y/N), it's a pleasure to meet you." I gave him a small smile, trying to maybe make him a little more comfortable before taking his hand in my own, "You would be correct, you must be Sam. I am hoping that it will be a pleasure to meet you." I smile danced on the end of his lips as he heard your voice for the first time.

YI sat down next to him and stole a quick glance at Meg who was holding up her thumbs before returning to Mason's chest where she lay.

I just snickered at them and looked at Sam who was looking at them aswell and rolling his eyes.

"Haha, first double date and the little jerks are already ignoring us." He gave a low laugh and turned to face you, he beautiful dark skin shining with the fire's light.

"Well, uhh, I guess that gives us more time together...So what do you do?" I was unsure if I wanted to tell him for a moment, most men thought my job could sometimes be intimidating or that they would have to put in too much work to see me since I had a very demanding position.

I just decided to tell him, I mean might as well see if he's an asshole about it now rather than later.

"I'm an International Business Advisor for the UNSC. I'm a freelancer worker who was hired by them about 4 years ago." I was surprised to find a smile on his lips as an answer, "What about you? I heard that you work with Mason"

"Yes, we work on detaining men and women who are out of reach from traditional police organizations. We make sure they get locked away for the heinous crimes they commit." I have to admit that was actually quite admirable. Not many people have the guts to do that.

"Do you have a specialty of some kind? Like with any weaponry or tactics? You know all that jazz."

"Well I work well with a shotgun and I do extremely well with not killing idiotic partners who ignore everything I say." I light giggle escaped my mouth and I could see his expression visibly soften.

We spent the whole night talking about what we did, what we had been though and all the tough shit you normally wouldn't say when meeting someone, but with him it was easy. He wasn't faced by some of the things that I had to deal with and why I would do what I had to do and of course I were the same with him. I understood him better than what I would assume is better than most people. He was a good guy, just lost in being loyal to a cause without a name.

As the night went on I realised that we had slowly begun moving closer to each other. We were both laying on our sides, propped up by our elbows and staring into the other's eyes that were only an inch away.

"(Y/N)... You look amazing. If it's okay with you... could I kiss you." I could feel my cheeks taint themselves bright pink at his words, my heart started to beat faster after fully processing what he just said.

"O-of course you may Sam."

He slowly leant in and attached his lips to mine, slowly leaning in closer as I kissed him back. He put his free hand on my side and pulled my closer to him.

We broke apart for a moment and stared, "You know, I didn't come here to fall for someone...I guess I just got lucky because you are so much more lovely than I had anticipated." I couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his lips and putting on hand on his cheek, "I guess we both got lucky because you're an amazing man who I don't want to let go of. Not for a long time."

A gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Well fuck me. This actually worked. Good job Meg." We both turned to see Mason and Megan standing above us, both wearing confident grins.

I just smiled and buried my head in Sam's chest... I wonder what will happen next?


End file.
